Dancing in the Rain
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: BDay fic for LaDyF. Kai and Bryan come home from shopping and see a sight that greatly interests them. KaiRei YuBo


I know this is late for the occation. But this is deticated to LaDyFiCtIoN for her birthday. It has KaiRei and BrYu. As per normal, thnks to Ladynikki. The best BETA-er EVER!

**WARNINGS**: YAOI AND OOC (Mostly with Kai I think)

**-XoXo-**

"Kai and Bryan went shopping Yuriy! We can practice while they're gone!"

"Fine, but let's practice outside okay?"

Rei, with his CD player in hand, headed to the back door of their home and toward the back yard with his Russian friend.

Rei set the player down and looked toward the slightly cloudy sky.

"I don't think we should Yuriy… It's going to rain…"

"Oh! It's just a few clouds! Come on!"

He pushed the play button and a fast techno song came on.

"Ick… I hate Techno…"

He made a face but started to move to the tune anyway,

"Shut up Yuriy…" Rei said good natured.

Completely oblivious to the world then, began to dance.

**-XoXo-**

"Why didn't _Rei_ do this Kai?" Bryan asked, taking shopping bags from the back of the Kai's corvette.

"Because he asked _us_ to do it." He answered simply, also taking bags from the back seat.

"This is his job right?"

Kai glared,

"Just shut up and carry the damn bags! Lazy…" He growled

"Whatever. I'm not doing this again… Damn pouty-cat face. I need to build resistance to that." Bryan muttered.

Kai slung his arm round Bryan's shoulders, a look of sympathy etched on his face.

"Resistance is futile. I swear, those things will bring destruction to us all. Even if you turn round you can _feel_ them, burning into your back." Kai said, his voice laced with melodrama.

"Some of the things he's got me to do..." He added as an after thought.

"Actually... They're not so bad..." Kai smirked.

"He can get the house empty like that,"

Kai snapped his fingers in emphasis,

"When we want to fu-"

Bryan glared at his companion.

"I don't want to know." He interrupted.

The two boys walked into the house and dropped the groceries on the floor of the kitchen for later before crashing in the living room. After a few minutes of resting their eyes. Bryan turned annoyed (But not opening his eyes) to the Bluenette. The annoying metallic buzz of music could be heard and Bryan just couldn't take anymore of it!

"Turn your damn walkman down phoenix-boy." Bryan sneered. (Actually quite friendly for Bryan.)

"One, even if I did have it on, I wouldn't turn it down because _you_ said so and two, I don't even have it down here, little own On."

"If _you_ don't have it on, my ears are ringing with all that Techno crap."

"Other them me... only Rei listens to Techno…" Kai whispered.

"Kai, nobody listens to techno. You've poisoned Rei into liking techno. How on _earth_ you did it, I don't know, but heck, with the people he grew up with, anything is possible. You're nothing more than a techno-fied brainwasher." Bryan accused with a glare.

He paused.

"Speaking of them. Where the hell is Yuriy and Rei?"

Kai snorted and turned his head away indignantly. He had better things to do than listen to Bryan's useless ramblings. Kai listened for the sound of the imaginary tune of his lovers' music.

Fortunately for Bryans' sanity, Kai heard the music coming from the back yard. With the other boy close behind, Kai headed outside. Kai couldn't help but smirk, he _knew_ he was superior to Bryan in musical tastes. He just didn't have the energy to fight with him right now.

When they reached the back of the house, the sight that welcomed them, made their eyes bulge completely out of their heads.

Their Kois' were together in the back yard, and dancing to the music Bryan and Kai had heard earlier, in the house. Said music was coming fro Reis' mobile CD player set on the porch.

Bryan and Kai might has well have been invisible.

The dancing teens didn't notice the two older bladers, but Kai and Bryan certainly noticed how their T-shirts rode up slightly, showing as far up as their belly buttons; how their feet caused their hips to sway with the beat and how small rivets of sweat made their way down their flat stomachs.

Their reaction was immediate. Both stood at the doorway, with thier eyes glazed over in lust. Their heads, hanging slightly to the side. They were completely entranced.

Much to the disappointment of the spectators, when the song ended, so did the dancers. That didn't stop the odd hair colored Russians from gawking.

"That was fu-… Kai! Bryan! When did you two get here, I thought you were going to the store!" Rei exclaimed, pulling his shirt down to rest over his pants, were it should have been had it not for his dancing. (Yuriy left his as it was and just stared at Bryan and Kai, not really caring. He knew he had a godly body, why not flaunt it?)

Ignoring the question, Kai and Bryan made their way over to the other boys and took them by the waist.

**-Kai+Rei-**

"How long were you standing there?" Rei asked timidly, playing with his shirt.

"Long enough. God you're hot Rei…"Kai answered, slipping his hand under the others top.

Rei let out a surprised squeak.

"What? Kai! Don't. I'll get you all dirt-" Rei said, grabbing his lover's wrists.

"Like I give a damn! I'm not letting go any… time… soon…"

"Kai—"

He was cut of by the soft lips of his partner, crashing down on his.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the back of the others head, pulling him closer and enjoying the sensation.  
They should dance more often.

**-Yuriy+Bryan-**

Bryan skipped all talk, simply snatching his partners lips into a kiss. One that Yuriy willingly and anxiously replied to.

"You are so... sexy Yuriy. But why were you two out here? Not that I mind what greeted me…"

"I wanted to practice outside with Rei for the next time we go to a club or something like that… Why? Jelous?" Yuriy teased.

"Not a chance… You are all… Mine." He growled possessively and nipped at Yuriys' bottom lip.

"Mmmm… Damn right…"

Yuriy kissed the other deeply before breaking away and turning to the other pair.

"Aren't they having fun?" Yuriy chuckled.

Bryan looked over to see his best friends kissing each other senseless.

"Yeah" Bryan replied vaguely

Yuriy gave a toothy grin.

"Yeah... So how does a foursome sound?"

Yuriy was was replied with two growls from Kai and Bryan and a weak protest from Rei.

**-Normal-**

"Oh! I love this song…" Yuriy whispered as he heard the slower version of Every Time we Touch by _Cascadia_ come on the player.

Kai broke away from his lover,

"May I have this dance?" Kai asked

Pleasantly surprised, Rei nodded.

Both pairs started to dance, just as the sky let down is fury upon them in a downpour.

"Just ignore it…" Kai murmured, holding Rei close in his arms.

"But Kai, I thought you hated getting sick…"

"It'll give me an excuse to stay in bed with you tomorrow."

The very thought sent Kai into fits of shivers.

"Now shut-up and stop worrying for once…"

"I do _not_ worry all the time!"

"Yes.. You do."

"I don't!"

"One word; puppy."

"That dog could have had rabies and we could have caught it and died!"

"I rest my case."

"Can we just stay here Bry?" Yuriy murmured, his head resting on Bryans' shoulder.

He simply held the boy closer, answering his question without words.

Lightening went off in the background, giving off silent and peaceful glows for the couple to dance with. Thunder never sounded.

So, it turned out that Rei was right about it raining, not that they cared. Long after Reis' CD stopped, the two couples danced on in the pouring rain.

**!THE END!**

I am really thinking about doing a sequal or next chapter of this, the next morning with Kai and yuriy getting sick and Bryan and Rei looking after them. But only if your guys want me to.

R+R


End file.
